A number of tiller locking or stabilizing devices have been available in the past for use for dampening the effort of forces against the rudder which tend to steer the boat off course or cause it to change course abruptly in a dangerous way. Such devices are useful when it is inconvenient to maintain control of the tiller as, for example, when one is sailing a boat single handedly and must attend to the trim of the sails, or when backing out of a slip or tending to other tasks or when it is simply desired to allow the boat to sail itself.
A known device comprises an operated clamp which clamps a line utilizing a screw operated locking knob which is affixed to the tiller. Devices of this type either clamp a portion of the line extended from the cockpit coaming to the tiller or utilize a telescoping metal sleeve which is secured to the boat and the tiller at similar locations. While these devices are generally effective, they basically brake or frictionally resist movement of the tiller and do not have the capability of returning the tiller to a predetermined position. In addition, knob operated clamps tend to snag sheets or other lines in the sailboat. Known devices of this type do not have the capability of returning the rudder to a central position once a turn has been made or when the helmsman needs to take his hand from the tiller.